v2rocketproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Richtofen
Dr. Edward Richtofen is the German, one of 4 characters that a character can play and member of the Schutzstaffel science team at Der Reise. He appears in Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Series. Richtofen is also seen in in the prequel series Shadow's Past: A Nazi Zombie Series. He is portrayed by Jacob Ross. ''Shadow's Past: A Nazi Zombie Series Edward Richtofen and Group 935 were apart of the operations that salvaged the suit of the Super Soldier and the charred body of Jakob Kurt. It was then that he reconstructed his body in order to create the unique soldier named Krieger. At the same time he experimented with the recovered suit, along with Serum 115 and Red Mercury. Episode 1 ? It will be very... Excruciating!]] As Krieger arrived at Vault 935 in Storm Maker, he looked for Richtofen whom he found in the lab experimenting with the recently vacant Super Soldier suit. He then tortured one of his prisoners and injected him with Serum 115, causing the subject to become a Zombie. After killing the subject, Richtofen requests another however Krieger stopped him. Even after his persistence, Krieger held him at gunpoint stopped him from performing torture on another prisoner. Returning to his lab, Edward was experimenting with Serum 115 and accidentally spilt some into the Red Mercury. Realizing he has created Compound 115, he goes into the next room to be held by gunpoint at Krieger. In an intense argument, Edward shoots Krieger with the Wunderwaffe DG-2, throws the Compound 115 on the floor and leaves using his Lab Teleporter, taking a stable sample of the compound before escaping. Episode 2 ''Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Series Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life In round 27 of the Nazi Zombies game, Richtofen, along with Nikolai Belinski and Tank Dempsey end up teleporting into a warehouse. Upon arriving, Richtofen and the others realize that their fourth member Takeo Masaki is not even there and that it's just those 3. Dempsey and Nikolai go looking for perks while Richtofen looks at a map he possesses. He is later seen being chased by a horde of zombies while the other 2 are watching. While Dempsey is being chased by a horde of Zombies, Richtofen eventually gets their attention with the use of a teddy bear and distracts them long enough to through a hand grenade at them and blow them up. Upon meeting up with Nikolai and Dempsey, Richtofen and the Russian end up in a spat about him bending the rules. He then goes out and purchases an MP40 and shoots a bunch of zombies with it. Eventually getting a perk for the Death Machine, Richtofen levels more zombies before the perk expires. He and the other 2 eventually got to the Mystery Box where Richtofen obtains an STG-44 and witnesses Nikolai getting teleported along with the box. Throughout the fight, Richtofen ends up with a jammed weapon and is ripped to shreds by a bunch of zombies who are then killed by Dempsey. Dempsey, about to revive the fallen Nazi ends up getting beaten senseless by the Super Soldier he killed prior to going into the Mystery Box. Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life 2 (1/2) Upon spawning in a house, Richtofen exits a cabinet at the bottom of the stairs and calls out for his comrades. He suddenly hears the voice of Dempsey coming from upstairs and sure enough, the American comes down to join his estranged comrade. They then meet up with Nikolai in the kitchen of the house and then realize they lost Takeo again. Sure enough, the trio hear zombies coming from the outside of the house and find Takeo engaging them, as well as running from them. Richtofen and Dempsey engage the zombies with a Thompson M1A1 and MP40, killing all the zombies. Entering the house, they find a shivering and sword wielding Takeo who explained to them that he was taking a shower when the teleporter transported him there. Dempsey and Nikolai provide Takeo with a uniform and then meet up with Richtofen to go over a plan. Accompanying the others to achieve the perks, Richtofen stays with Takeo and Dempsey while Nikolai goes for the Mystery Box. Suddenly, the trio encounter the Super Soldier, however after being constantly taunted by Dempsey, Richtofen tells the American to stop. After Dempsey shoots the Super Soldier, Richtofen and the others get pissed at him and end up going for the Mystery Box. Richtofen obtained the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and uses it as his primary weapon throughout the rest of the movie. He also comes across the Portable Teleporter and places it on his back, which charges for 5 minutes before teleporting him and the others to safety. Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life 2 (2/2) After teleporting to safety, Richtofen ends up in real life and encounters a random guy who is about to beat him within an inch of his life because he's wearing a Nazi uniform. Luckily Richtofen teleports away before any harm could befall him. After his narrow escape, Richtofen ends up with his comrades and they find that Takeo is gone once again. Thankfully however, Takeo ends up arriving just in time out of the back of a Honda Sentra. Nikolai eventually notices the Pack-A-Punch Machine and Richtofen warns him about what happened last time. Nikolai receives a disappointing weapon and ends up getting so angry that he ends up destroying the Portable Teleporter Richtofen possessed. Angered at the Russian, Richtofen scolded him and eventually projected his anger at Dempsey who verbally retaliated. Eventually a whole horde of zombies came at the group, causing them to scatter. Richtofen ended up fighting alongside Takeo and they both witnessed a medical team bringing an injured zombie to be examined. Eventually reunited with the others. Nikolai knocked him to the ground accidentally with a bottle and he ended up on a stretcher with 2 zombies bringing him to medical. After calling out for help, Richtofen ends up being taken away. Eventually coming back, the German ends up on top of an Armored Car, firing his Walther P38 at the zombies. After running out of ammo along with the others, Richtofen engaged several more zombies, leaving his fate and the fate of the others unknown. Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life 3 (1/2) In this film, he seems to be more worried about his comrades' welfare - at first panicking about the fact that Nikolai wasn't in the map, consequently getting thrown into a table by Tank Dempsey, and then sits in a corner until they here zombies coming. This seems to have affected his ability to fight the zombies, however, as he gets caught by the zombies multiple times - at least once being dragged into the barrier by the undead and screaming when that happens. Unlike Dempsey, he remains calm when the crew gets downed by the Super Soldier (known as the 'Game Moderator' in the video). He seems to have knowledge about the components on a motherboard (RAM and Processor), despite the fact that those kind of motherboard's first appeared in the late '80s to 90s. 'Personality & Traits' Richtofen is a crazed, unethical and unstable Nazi that enjoys the slaughter of zombies. He hates mostly Dempsey, however gets along fine with Nikolai and Takeo. Before meeting with the others, Richtofen withheld the reputation as "The Butcher" while working for Group 935. His crazed and insatiable thirst for killing caused him to get on Krieger's nerves as well. Edward has been shown to be persistent as well. 'Weapons & Equipment' *'S.S. Ceremonial Dagger:' As a member of the Schutzstaffel, Richtofen has been given an S.S. Ceremonial Dagger that he uses both in the first and second films. *'Walther P38:' The weapon that Richtofen first had in his hand was his standard issued Walther P38 pistol. This is always on him and housed in his holster in case he ever runs out of ammo in his primary firearm. He was seen running with this in ''Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life and used it at the end of Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Part 2. Unlike other characters seen in the series who carry the Colt M1911A1 as their default weapon, Richtofen is the only one to carry something else as his default weapon. *'Stielhandgranate Model 24:' Edward utilized a Stielhandgranate Model 24 when he was distracting the horde that was chasing Dempsey. *'MP40:' Obtaining this weapon in both films, Richtofen is seen utilizing the MP40. He obtains this in the first film after purchasing it off the wall. In the second film, Richtofen is seen wielding the weapon alongside Dempsey, who's packing a Thompson M1A1. This is until he obtains the Wunderwaffe. *'STG-44:' After getting a chance to go to the Mystery Box, Richtofen acquired an STG-44 in the first film. The weapon sadly jammed on him, causing his death at the hands of a horde of zombies. *'Death Machine:' After obtaining his MP40, Richtofen stumbled upon a perk to use the Death Machine. After slaughtering a whole horde of zombies, it disappeared out of his hand. *'Wunderwaffe DG-2:' After heading to the Mystery Box, Richtofen traded in his MP40 for the experimental yet effective Wunderwaffe DG-2. He utilized this throughout all of the film. Category:Characters Category:Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Germans Category:Shadow's Past Characters Category:Nazi Soldiers Category:Soldiers Category:Scientists Category:Group 935